


Peaches & Jealousy

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Jareth is very jealous of Sarah's friendship with Hoggle.





	Peaches & Jealousy

Jareth was furious as he watched the events unfold in his crystal. Not only was Sarah supposed to give up but also she was supposed to be miserable and alone. Yet the girl seemed to have no problems befriending the creatures that she met in his labyrinth. And she was far from giving up, despite the oubliette and the cleaners. He was even angrier as he watched Hoggle become more and more smitten with the raven-haired girl. 

He threw the crystal at the stonewall as he watched Hoggle run off and Sarah bravely approaching Ludo, who was being tortured by some of his goblin soldiers. He knew better than to think that she wouldn’t befriend Ludo and get more help with his labyrinth. What he needed was something to distract her long enough so that she wouldn’t be able to solve the labyrinth in time. Jareth desperately needed to possess her and to do that she had to fail. And he knew that she wouldn’t fail as long as she had her precious friend Hoggle by her side. And even if by some chance, she did fail, he knew that he would never completely possess her unless she was absolutely alone. 

As he stared at the broken shards of the crystal, an idea slowly started to form in his head. An idea that would delay her in her task and that would destroy any feelings of friendship she felt for Hoggle. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he conjured up a new crystal ball. He played with it before it transformed into a peach. Jareth was sure that he would be able to possess Sarah completely, especially since he would have Hoggle give her the poisoned peach.

**END**


End file.
